


Now and Forever

by DrWinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечером четверга Стайлз появляется на пороге лофта, и Айзек понимает, что пахнет жареным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eibhleann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/gifts).



> Написано для чудесного конкурса TW Secret Santa, в подарок Eva Leen, мурмурмур <3

Вечером четверга Стайлз появляется на пороге лофта, и Айзек понимает, что пахнет жареным. Стилински скидывает рюкзак – тот отправляется в недолгий полет по прихожей и приземляется на пол, по пути сметая всё с журнального столика, – и задвигает дверь так, что сотрясается, кажется, всё здание.

– О нет, только не снова, – выдыхает Питер, не отвлекаясь от приготовления сливочного соуса. – Форрест*, забирай все ценные вещи, и валим отсюда.

– Дерек! – ревёт Стайлз и подобно крейсеру проносится мимо них на второй этаж, в спальню младшего Хейла.

Айзек усмехается, тем не менее опасливо поднимаясь с софы и хватая куртку. Питер выключает конфорку, приподнимая бровь, и кивает ему в сторону выхода. Сверху доносятся звуки бьющегося стекла. Надевая пальто, Питер в своей манере закатывает глаза и говорит что-то о неуважении и ущемлении прав свободных граждан Америки.

– Питер?

– _Айзек_.

– Я не могу найти шарф…

– Он был на тебе, когда мы пришли.

– А еще, когда мы пришли, в лофте не было серого от злости Дерека. И ты бы мог успеть приготовить спагетти, если бы не завис в гипермаркете над составом пакета со сливками.

– Шарф в рукаве, сладкий, пошустрее, Стайлз сейчас перейдёт на стадию пощечин.

Айзек отзеркаливает движение Питера, приподнимая бровь, и молча вытягивает шарф из-под подмышки.

– Чёрт, а я ведь хотел спагетти в сливочном соусе, – говорит Питер, когда они выходят на улицу.

– Боже, мы должны пойти во Фрайдис, я голоден, как волк.

Питер смеётся.

– Можешь откусить от меня кусок, – великодушно предлагает он.

– Я не ем несвежее мясо, ты же знаешь, – Айзек берёт его за протянутую ладонь, и Питер проглатывает слова. Он сжимает в ответ пальцы Лейхи и сует их руки в карман пальто.

Айзек поглаживает большим пальцем запястье Питера и опускает голову, ныряя носом в шарф.

– _Вот неторопливо идёт старый авианосец… Он идёт танцующей походкой_ *, – начинает Питер, и Айзек подхватывает мелодию, мыча из-под шарфа.

На входе в ресторан он бесшумно смеётся, когда Питер открывает перед ним, придерживая, дверь. Они проходят внутрь, выбирая столик у окна.

Когда им приносят их заказ – пиццу и бокал вина для Питера, – Айзек собирается отправить в рот кусок и слышит:

– Оу. О-оу! Ребята, вы тоже здесь сидите! Эллисон, иди сюда, здесь Питер и Айзек!

– О мой Бог, – шепчет Питер. – Вы прошли питомник для бездомных животных, он на соседн… Ауч! – хмурится он, когда Айзек пинает его под столом.

Подходит Эллисон: она выглядит свежо и счастливо – Айзек широко ей улыбается, вставая, чтобы обнять. Они шумно – и _нахально_ , по мнению Питера, которое Айзек угадывает в выражении его лица, – усаживаются за стол. Айзеку думается, что о спокойном вечере можно забыть.

Скотт начинает болтать и достаёт из пакета две коробки, демонстрируя приобретённые покупки: пока только блендер для Мелиссы и автомобильный держатель телефона – для Рафаэля.

– Ну как? – Скотт сияет. Питер закрывает лицо руками. Эллисон улыбается Айзеку, пожимая плечами и морща нос. Айзек трёт висок, подбирая слова.

– Ну-у… это… это неплохо, наверное… Да, красивый цвет, – кивает он, указывая на блендер.

– На какой из финальных распродаж ты это купил? – подаёт голос Питер.

Эллисон деликатно переводит тему, интересуясь, кто и где планирует провести праздничные дни. Айзек ничего не планирует, рассказывая, что хотел бы поехать в Норвегию, как собирался когда-то, но вряд ли успеет собрать документы на визу. Он смотрит на Питера – тот лениво водит пальцами по ножке бокала, равнодушным взглядом уставившись на Скотта.

– А что вы подарите Дереку? – задаёт, вероятно, очень важный для него вопрос Скотт, и Айзек это понимает не столько по ускорившемуся пульсу, сколько по внешней нервозности.

– Я… я не… – Айзек хмурится, осознавая, что не думал ни об этом, ни о покупке подарков в принципе. В прошлое Рождество все были заняты проблемой выживания, и вопрос о праздновании не стоял. В прежней же его семье не было такой традиции: в сочельник отец разве что бросал в Айзека пакет из Макдональдса с парой слов о чёртовых праздниках с их ненужными расходами.

Питер устремляет на него быстрый взгляд, ловя изменение в настроении.

– Я вот думал подарить ему приставку. Парень из колледжа сказал, что Икс Бокс – неплохой вариант.

– Скотт! Поверь, Дерек _будет_ рад, – оживляется Питер, смотря на Айзека. Айзек качает головой, улыбаясь, потому что помнит давнишний рассказ о том, как Дерек однажды проиграл несколько раз подряд и разбил приставку на кусочки, и после этого у него были психологические трудности с установлением контакта между ним и приставкой. Айзек всё-таки смеётся.

Скотт, видимо, считает это хорошим знаком, потому что лучезарно улыбается и резко поднимает кулак в воздух:

– Тогда решено! Это будет приставка!

И опрокидывает бокал с вином. Эллисон охает, Скотт роняет челюсть. Айзек во все глаза смотрит на розовое пятно, расползающееся по белоснежной выглаженной рубашке Питера. Рубашке, которую они приобрели на позапрошлой неделе в Армани, когда ездили в Чикаго. Айзек понимает, что надвигается нечто глобальнее, чем ссоры Дерека и Стайлза. Айзек прикусывает губу.

– Чёрт, мне так жаль, Питер, прости, – Скотт выглядит донельзя расстроенным и тянется за салфетками, но задевает локтём стеклянную бутылку Кока-Колы, и та падает. Айзек накрывает глаза ладонью, предвещая Армагеддон.

 

***

 

– Тебе не следовало его бить, – говорит Айзек, проходя внутрь квартиры. – Хотя бы из уважения к Эллисон!

– Довольно с неё твоего. Уважения, – цедит Питер и направляется в ванную, на ходу снимая рубашку. – И потом – я только сломал ему челюсть. До Рождества заживёт.

– Заживёт до утра, не в этом дело.

– Вы с братом дарили друг другу подарки?

Айзек замирает.

– Ну. Кэмден любил делать сюрпризы, – кивает он. И опускает глаза, улыбаясь, когда Питер становится перед ним, вытирая лицо полотенцем. – Отец запрещал тратить деньги на _ерунду_ , поэтому Кэм приносил мне тетради. Ручки там. Или ластики: что-то неприметное, чтобы отец не заметил. Эти вещи всегда были сокровищем. Подаренная им ручка писала лучше остальных, – усмехается Айзек. – Карандаши рисовали ярче, фонарик, тетрадные листы были мягче. Однажды Кэм подарил лягушонка, зелёного лягушонка на цепочке; я повесил его на связку ключей от дома, откуда я мог знать, что в тот день он даст мне подзатыльник, когда я наклонюсь развязать шнурки, и ключи выпадут у меня из рук... Отец выбросил его в мусорное ведро и наказал меня, запретив принимать подарки от кого бы то ни было, – Айзек замолкает, прижатый к груди Питера. Хейл кладет ладонь ему на шею и сжимает.

– Эй, у тебя будет праздник. Ладно? Теперь он будет всегда.

Айзек обнимает Питера, прижимаясь губами к шее.

– Не волнуйся за меня, – шёпотом говорит он. – На Рождество мы закажем столик в Ритц и отпразднуем на три наши общие зарплаты. Или откроем бутылку Моэт дома и будем лежать в пенной ванне вдвоём. Включим Битлз, и ты будешь рассказывать свои уморительные истории, – продолжает Айзек, касаясь губ Питера дыханием. – Это будет волшебнее любых подарков.

Они заваливаются на диван. Пролежав в обнимку с Питером невесть сколько времени, Айзек начинает проваливаться в сон. В полудрёме он чувствует, как Хейл поднимается и садится у него в ногах, включая ноутбук. Под частый глухой стук кнопок клавиатуры и поглаживание правой щиколотки он засыпает.

 

***

 

С утра Айзек обнаруживает себя лежащим на кровати и накрытым одеялом. Он широко зевает и мысленно благодарит Питера за транспортировку, иначе ломящаяся после сна на диване поясница была бы ему обеспечена. В одних спортивках он шлёпает на кухню, заглядывает в холодильник, с удовольствием найдя там молоко, и прикладывается к бутылке.

– Стакан дать?

Молоко фонтаном вырывается изо рта Айзека.

– Поперхнулся?

Айзек выглядывает из-за дверцы и сверлит Питера взглядом. Причёсанного, одетого и вкусно пахнущего Питера.

– Я тебя не заметил, – облизывается Айзек, ощущая, как тяжелеет внизу живота. – Ты куда-то собрался? – он закрывает холодильник и медленно идёт к Питеру.

Питер ведёт носом по воздуху, наклоняя набок голову, поднимает на Айзека взгляд. И улыбается уголком рта.

Айзек обходит Питера со спины и кладёт руки ему на плечи. Сжимает мышцы у основания шеи. Питер запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, протяжно выдыхая.

– Иногда я задумываюсь, – склоняется Айзек к его уху и прикусывает мочку. – Относишься ли ты на самом деле к семейству псовых.

Питер распахивает глаза и раскатисто рычит.

– О-о, мне нравится, продолжай, – шепчет Айзек, переходя поглаживающими движениями на грудь.

Питер дёргает его за руку, заставляя наклониться ниже, и впивается жёстким поцелуем в приоткрытые губы. Айзек улыбается сквозь поцелуй.

Питер встаёт, аккуратным движением прижимая Айзека к столешнице, приспускает с него штаны и спустя мгновение врывается в тело Лейхи коротким толчком. И Айзек стонет во весь голос, не успевая подумать ни о чём, прежде чем Питер за ним начинает двигаться.

 

Всё ещё тяжело дыша, Айзек лежит на столе, раскинув руки, и смотрит в потолок.

– Я был достаточно убедителен? – осведомляется Питер, критично осматривая рубашку на предмет повреждений.

– Предельно, – на выдохе говорит Айзек.

– Тогда мне пора, – Питер подходит к столу и склоняется, касаясь губ Айзека. – До встречи. Зайди ко мне днём, когда будет время, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что передал Стайлзу. И не смотри на меня так, он считает тебя хорошим парнем.

– Я никак не смотрю, меня только что божественно оттрахали на кухонном столе, я просто не могу смотреть.

– Пока. Твой подарок в гостиной, – бросает Питер напоследок и хлопает входной дверью.

– Подарок? Какой подарок…

 

Айзек выползает из кухни и идёт в душ, где проводит около получаса, напевая «Вкус мёда»*.

Часы показывают половину одиннадцатого, когда Айзек делает себе кофе. С удовольствием вдыхая аромат латте, он идёт в гостиную и замирает у дивана, уставившись на внушительных размеров медведя, с вызовом расположившегося в его кресле.

Айзек с кофе садится на диван, не отводя глаз от игрушки и с прищуром осматривая её, и инстинктивно втягивает воздух. С минуту погипнотизировав белого медведя и не обнаружив никаких признаков опасности, он откладывает чашку на столик и берёт игрушку в руки. Ничего не происходит. Тогда Айзек лицом утыкается в пушистый мягкий живот, вздыхая, обнимает медведя и улыбается, ощущая исходящий от неё запах Питера.

 

Днём Айзек, как и просил Хейл, заходит к нему в офис.

– Питер, мать твою, ты серьёзно? – с порога интересуется Айзек.

– Если ты о поездке, то да, я не настроен шутить.

– О какой ещё поездке?

– Лейхи, Бога ради, забери сумочку и катись отсюда…

– Эй, посмотри на меня. Ты о чём?

– А ты о чём?

– Я о плюшевом пылесборнике у нас в квартире.

– О, если тебе не нравится Ричард, мы можем завести другого медведя.

– Что за?.. Почему ты дал имя моему медведю?

– Я знал, что вы подружитесь. А теперь, и правда, проваливай, милый, твой свежевымытый зад меня отвлекает.

Айзек складывает руки на груди и выгибает бровь.

– Сейчас же сниму джинсы, чтобы ты отвлёкся от ноута.

Глаза Питера появляются над крышкой компьютера:

– Ты ещё здесь, Пуговка?

– Что за поездка? Тебе заказали тур? Зачем медведь?

Питер закатывает глаза.

– Ненавижу, когда ты решаешь побыть Стайлзом.

Он встаёт, протягивает Айзеку сумку, лежавшую рядом с ним, и кладёт руки на его плечи, разворачивая в сторону двери.

– Поговорим дома, – и кусает у основания шеи, заставляя Айзека взвыть. – За превышение лимита разрешённых вопросов, – отвечает Питер на уничтожающий взгляд. – Беги, Сухарь*, встретимся в стойле.

Айзек закидывает спортивную сумку на плечо и, подняв голову, осведомляет Питера:

– В стойле вас будет ожидать пламя Ада, сир. Не забудьте крем для загара и солнечные очки, – картинно поклонившись, Айзек покидает кабинет.

 

У дверей дома Стилински Айзек мнется пару минут: шерифа нет дома, и ничто не спасёт Айзека от неадекватного Стайлза в случае рецидива. Айзек надеется на связь с Питером и стучит в дверь.

Которая открывается, как только рука Айзека касается её поверхности. Стайлз, сощурившись, стоит на пороге и смотрит на Айзека странным взглядом.

– Ты один?

– Э-эм, да. Я принёс…

– Тогда почему ты топтался здесь около десяти минут? Я видел тебя в окно.

– Я, я, я думал, вдруг ты не дома. Пытался услышать, – кивает Айзек, дружелюбно улыбаясь.

– Твои щенячьи глазки не производят на меня героинового воздействия, как на остальных, так что можешь не стараться, я вижу, что ты врёшь. Чего тебе надо? – Стайлз всё так же стоит в проёме между дверью и косяком.

– Питер попросил занести тебе сумку, – Айзек нехотя вспоминает, как нужно разговаривать с психически нестабильными людьми. – Я согласился и вот принёс её тебе.

Стайлз меняется в лице и широко распахивает дверь:

– Проходи, – кивает он.

Айзек читает про себя молитву всем святым и входит в дом.

К своему удивлению, они спокойно общаются, пока пьют чай. Стайлз снова шутит, как и раньше, заставляя Айзека смеяться, и в его глазах снова те самые искры, которые поразили однажды даже Питера.

– Оу, чувак, я же совсем забыл! Питер просил передать тебе кое-что, сейчас, – и Стайлз уносится на второй этаж, громко стуча босыми пятками по ступеням.

Айзеку кажется, он только и успевает, что моргнуть, когда Стайлз возникает перед ним с небольшой коробкой, упакованной в яркую подарочную бумагу.

– И, чёрт, кажется, Питер запретил говорить, что это от него, – нервно проводит ладонью по затылку Стайлз и прикусывает ноготь. – Ещё он сказал не лазить внутрь, а так как он знает, что я залезу, он сказал, что ты не будешь этим пользоваться и это ваша общая шутка. Но я не лазил. Правда. Питер сказал, что всё равно узнает, и мне несдобровать. Будто бы я его боюсь.

Айзек прощается со Стайлзом и направляется домой, держа в руках коробку, и по дороге раздумывая над чересчур странным даже для самого себя Стилински.

 

***

 

– Шутка, значит, да? – бубнит под нос Айзек, меряя шагами гостиную.

В коробке, переданной Стайлзом, обнаружился набор для депиляции «Veet». Восковые полоски, воск, крем с лопаточкой для удаления волос. Айзек кусает губы. Если Питер рассчитывал на то, что разозлит его этим, то он ошибался.

Собрав все принадлежности, Айзек идёт в ванную.

– Вызов принят, мистер Хейл. Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого, – говорит он сам себе, раздеваясь.

К вечеру Айзек падает на диван, вытягиваясь во весь рост, и коротко выдыхает. Он обводит взглядом комнату и довольно смеётся, удовлетворённый проделанной работой: в квартире пахнет ароматическими свечами, которые он расставил по всем горизонтальным поверхностям, играет классическая музыка, Айзек сервировал стол на двоих с вином и мясом на гриле. Отвратительная романтичность, от которой Питера наверняка стошнит. Айзеку и самому не совсем комфортно в подобной обстановке, к тому же это первое свидание за всё время их с Питером общения, пускай и в форме шутки.

Питер входит в квартиру, когда Айзек начинает засыпать от скуки. В его руках букет цветов, и лицо Айзека кривится от этой картины.

– Это и есть обещанный Ад? – шепчет Питер, с улыбкой осматриваясь. – Довольно-таки…

– Ужасно?

– Мило, – заканчивает Питер. – Не стой так, будто за моей спиной восстала из мёртвых Талия – я бы ей этого не простил, – и поставь пионы в вазу.

Айзек заторможено кивает и забирает из рук Питера букет, унося его в спальню.

Питер стоит, сложив руки за спиной, и улыбается.

– И где мой демон? Устроишь мне с ним свидание?

– В предвкушении лёгкой добычи, – ровно отвечает Айзек.

– Тогда проводи же меня в зал слушаний, – склоняет голову вбок Питер.

– Сначала ужин.

– О, это так умно с его стороны – накормить _жертву_ перед ритуалом.

 

Они проходят на кухню, и Питер велит Айзеку сесть. Он сам выкладывает на тарелки стейки и разливает вино.

Питер садится за стол перед Айзеком и приступает к еде, периодически восхищаясь прожаркой мяса.

– Что за гадкая улыбка, Питер? – не выдерживает Айзек.

– Не понимаю, о чём ты. Ох, это розмарин? – издаёт стон удовольствия Питер. – Не ел его с детства, это ты купил?

– Да, я покупаю продукты каждый день, а не раз в месяц, когда мне вдруг захочется что-нибудь сварганить, оставив после себя кухню в таком состоянии, будто там Стайлз с Дереком на головах прыгали.

– М-м! Чёрт, изумительный стейк!

– Питер.

– _Айзек_. Наслаждайся моментом, что за мина? Ты так яростно пытаешься испортить мне вечер, что мне даже не хочется расстраивать тебя, сообщая, что твой план по его устранению провалился на первой же секунде. Очень вкусно.

И Айзек сдаётся, откладывая решение заданного Питером уравнения на завтра.

Они едят и переговариваются, и Айзек снова ощущает острое чувство влюблённости, как и в первый месяц, и полгода, и год их отношений. Питер излучает волны удовольствия, спокойствия и надёжности, и Айзеку хочется радоваться подобно первокласснице, которой подмигнул лучший игрок в лакросс.

– Что за выражение лица? – смеётся Питер. – Я настолько хорош сегодня, что ты не можешь перестать улыбаться? – он тянется к Айзеку и берёт его за руку, переплетаясь с ним пальцами.

– Ты всегда хорош. Чертовски привлекательный Питер Хейл, – низким голосом отвечает Айзек, сжимая его пальцы. – За хорошее поведение вас ждёт приватное слушание в опочивальне Люцифера.

– Всегда верил в свою исключительную везучесть, – ухмыляется Питер.

Закончив с ужином, Питер собирает посуду в раковину и убирает бокалы. Он подходит к Айзеку и притягивает к себе за талию, прижимаясь губами к его губам.

– Ты был восхитителен, спасибо, – тихо говорит он и тянет Айзека в спальню.

– Какое быстрое завершение вечера.

– До конца вечера ещё далеко… Подожди, Скарлетт*, что это было за вино? У меня голова кругом. Ты что, ты добавил…

– Ага, – смеётся Айзек, прикрывая один глаз.

– Пья-янь, – даёт ему лёгкий подзатыльник Питер, и они приземляются на кровать.

– Посмотрим фильм? – шёпотом интересуется Айзек.

– Я взял «Унесённые ветром», сойдёт? – так же тихо отвечает Питер.

Айзек давится смехом, отворачиваясь, и они вдвоём решают, что это слишком.

Питер обнимает его со спины и прижимается ближе, плавным движением скользнув под домашние штаны Айзека. И довольная ухмылка стирается с лица последнего, когда он слышит тихий смех Питера.

– Питер?

– Вы, подростки, все такие? Скажи вам: «Не делай», и вы тут же с двойным усердием выполняете это.

– Я сломаю тебе ухо, и оно превратится в пельмень, если ты не объяснишь.

– Я сказал Стайлзу, чтобы он не открывал подарок.

– Но он открыл.

– Да.

– Ты знал, что он откроет.

– Именно.

– Что дальше?

– Я сказал ему, что ты не будешь этим пользоваться. Всё равно, если бы я сказал это тебе.

– И ты знал, что я воспользуюсь этим.

Питер вновь начинает смеяться.

– Какой же ты придурок, ты мог просто попросить меня…

– О, не-ет, милый, это было бы не так интересно, – шепчет Питер в шею Айзеку. – А теперь мы должны отдать должное твоим стараниям, раздевайся.

 

***

 

На следующий день идёт снег. Питер выглядит почти довольным, когда они с Айзеком идут в лофт к Дереку, где все традиционно должны собраться утром субботы. Питер с Айзеком приходят последние.

– Эй, Айзек, покажи Скотту тот подарок, что сделал тебе Питер, – говорит Стайлз, болтая ногами за барной стойкой и сияя, как и Скотт, широкой улыбкой. Читающий журнал Айзек медлит поднимать голову.

– Какой ещё подарок? – хмурит и так сведённые брови Дерек, сидящий за столом перед ноутбуком. И Айзек искренне благодарен альфе, потому что Стайлз не может не среагировать.

– Я с невоспитанным волчьём не разговариваю.

– Стайлз, – предостерегающе просит Скотт.

– Я спущу тебя с лестницы головой вниз, – угрожает Дерек.

– О, а я проколю твоей любимой все четыре шины, идёт?

– Дерек, вспомни о мантре, – советует Питер, меланхолично изучающий потолок, полулежа на коленях у Айзека.

– Хуянтре, – тихо выплёвывает сидящий на лестнице Джексон, которого Лидия _попросила_ вырезать снежинки из блестящей серебристой бумаги.

– Ребята, папа купил ёлку, – появляется Эллисон и подсаживается к Лидии на диван, утыкаясь в её телефон.

– Искусственную?

– Она зелёная?

– Сколько стоит?

– Где она?

– Э-эм… – тянет Эллисон, улыбаясь. – По порядку. Нет, Лидия, она натуральная. Зелёная, Скотт. Бюджет семьи Хейлов не пострадал, Питер. И она в машине, Стайлз, папа подъедет в течение пары минут. Поможешь?

– Минус один, – бросает Питер Айзеку, когда Стайлз спускается за ёлкой, и тот усмехается. – Дерек, не смотри так, прожжёшь во мне дыру.

Альфа молча отворачивается, поджав губы, и поднимается на второй этаж.

– Что это с ним?

– Дерек подарил Стайлзу машину, но тот посчитал, что этот подарок оскорбляет его, эм, чувства, – информирует Лидия, не переставая переписываться с кем-то.

– А со Стайлзом что? – продолжая орудовать ножницами, тянет Джексон. – Что? Мне скучно.

– Посмотри на Айзека и проведи аналогию между отношениями первых и вторых.

– Прошу прощения? – приподнимает бровь Айзек.

– Ты имеешь в виду… – подаёт голос Скотт.

– Лидия имеет в виду, – приходит на помощь Эллисон.

– Я имею в виду, что трахать его надо, а не пытаться общаться человеческим языком. И все будут довольны.

Скотту, кажется, необходим ингалятор.

– Дыши, Скотти, иначе Эллисон распотрошит нас, – усмехается Джексон.

Сверху доносится звук глухого удара.

– Мы знаем, что ты слышишь нас, Дерек, – бубнит Питер.

– Готово! – хлопает в ладоши Лидия. – Ребята, на Рождество у нас будет замечательная вечеринка.

– Чем я так разгневал Бога, – стонет Питер и утыкается лицом в живот Айзека.

– Вечеринка, – шепчет Джексон, – Я не был на вечеринках с выпускного класса, когда Лиди…

– Скажи это. И ты пожалеешь, что выжил после укуса Дерека, – продолжает улыбаться Лидия. Джексон разумно решает промолчать.

– Итак, нам нужны напитки. Еда, много еды, ребята, – чревоугодие стоит первым в списке ваших грехов. Украшениями займёмся мы с Эллисон. Ну и Джексон. За вами всё остальное.

– Айзек, давай уедем в другую страну?

– Это не спасёт тебя, Питер, от рождественских праздников.

– Справедливо, – кивает Питер, поглаживая Айзека по колену. – Я должен был попытаться.

 

***

– Это ещё что? – замирает Айзек на пороге, когда котёнок, мяукнув, неловко спрыгивает со столика и начинает тереться об его ноги. – Питер.

– Что?

– Здесь кот!

– Оу, надо же, действительно.

– Ты ведь это не серьёзно? – таращится Айзек на пушистый комок, мурчащий у него в ногах.

– Тебе не нравятся сиамские котята?

– Нет, мне не нравится, что сиамский кот волчком крутится у моих ног, когда я пытаюсь войти в квартиру.

– Ты стал много ворчать в последнее время. Рановато для девятнадцати, не находишь? – подвинув Айзека, Питер снимает пальто и берёт котёнка на руки. Тот начинает мурлыкать с удвоенным энтузиазмом и устраивается в ладонях.

– Чудовище. Зачем нам кот?

– Ты что, котёнка боишься?

– Вот ещё.

– Эй, милый, да у тебя сейчас глаза как у Скотта днём, – смеётся Питер.

– Просто не хочу привязываться. Что с ним станет, если нас убьют?

– Эллисон или Лидия заберут его себе. Подумай только, как это драматично – приютить питомца умерших друзей. Девочки любят такое. Отлипни от двери и иди сюда, погладь его. Посмотри, какой он ласковый, – Питер чешет котёнка под мордочкой, и тот начинает мурлыкать подобно трактору.

Айзек вдоль по стене направляется в сторону кухни.

– Налью ему молока, – кивает он. – Сливок.

– Айзек, возьми кота.

– Он голоден.

– Айзек.

– Питер, не надо, отойди! – Айзек едва ли не задыхается, когда Питер суёт ему в руки котёнка. Тот пугается крика и вцепляется в Айзека когтями. – А-а-ауч, Господи! – пушистый забирается на него и устраивается у основания шеи, положив лапы на плечо. Айзек не дышит. – Забери его, быстро. Питер.

– Погладь его, – улыбается Хейл. – Он же меньше тебя в пятьдесят раз.

– Это не имеет значения, ты не знаешь, какими бешеными могут быть эти существа, – громким шёпотом продолжает Айзек. – Ой! Он облизнул меня!

– Видишь, ты ему нравишься, – смеясь, Питер уходит на кухню. – Латте или американо?

– Мышьяка, пожалуйста.

 

Когда Питер возвращается с двумя чашками кофе, Айзек всё ещё стоит на том же месте. Питер начинает смеяться. Поставит чашки на стол, он забирает котёнка у Айзека и опускает его на пол.

– Ты отвратительный.

– Вчера ты так не думал, – играет бровями Питер.

– Вчера ты не был настолько отвратительным, – закатывает глаза Айзек.

Питер прижимает Айзека к стенке, когда тот пытается отойти, и утыкается носом в волосы, шумно вдыхая.

– Ты вкусно пахнешь, – довольно шепчет Питер.

– У меня кокс вместо перхоти что ли? Отвали, – для вида сопротивляется Айзек. – Мой кофе сейчас остынет.

– У тебя есть горнолыжный костюм?

– Уже нет. В прошлом году…

– Да-да, не напоминай, – морщится Питер. – Тогда пей кофе, и мы идём за экипировкой.

– Зачем она мне понадобится?

– Меньше слов – больше действий, самурай.

 

Айзеку кажется, что он перемерил все вещи в торговом центре. И скупил две трети. Но Питер настаивает на том, что это всё необходимо, и на месте Айзек скажет ему спасибо за этот шопинг-марафон. О каком месте идёт речь Питер умалчивает, и Айзеку ничего не остаётся, кроме как дёргать волосы с затылка Хейла.

– Ауч, прекрати уже!

– Неблагодарный. Я, между прочим, выдираю седые волоски из твоей шевелюры.

– Что? – останавливается Питер, и лицо его приобретает то самое выражение, которое заставляет Айзека сжимать окрепший член ладонью и тащить Питера за угол.

– Волоски, – сглатывает он.

– У меня нет седых волос, – медленно произносит Питер и притягивает Айзека к себе за талию. – Тебе следует быть хорошим мальчиком, – говорит он в ухо Айзеку. – Иначе рискуешь быть отшлёпанным.

Айзек выдыхает, когда Питер отпускает его, и поправляет одежду, сглатывая.

– Ты худший человек из тех, кого я знаю, – сипло выдавливает он.

– О, спасибо, милый, – усмехается Питер. – Ты тоже не промах.

 

Спустя вечность, как думается Айзеку, они возвращаются домой, и Питер требует, чтобы Айзек разложил все покупки на кровати. Айзек выполняет просьбу, и они вдвоём смотрят на приобретённые вещи.

– Перчатки.

– Чёрт возьми, и правда…

– А я говорил тебе.

– Схожу завтра, – пожимает плечами Айзек. – Я устал, наберёшь мне ванную?

– Открой пока вино.

Айзек идет в гостиную, чтобы достать бутылку из стеллажа, и в полутьме наступает на что-то мягкое. Раздается оглушительное: «Мяу».

– Господи, не убей этого несчастного кота, иначе Эллисон останется без подарка на Рождество! – кричит из ванной Питер.

– Ты даришь Эллисон кота!?

– Нет, Скотт дарит!

– Можешь не кричать, я тебя слышу, – усмехается Айзек.

– Я знаю, – смеётся Питер.

Айзек откупоривает бутылку – литры выпитого на пару с Питером напитка на выходе дали бонус не только в виде возможности отличать вина одного сорта по тончайшему аромату, но и способности вынимать из горлышка пробку едва ли не пальцами, – и с двумя бокалами направляется в ванную комнату, где его уже ждут. Они раздеваются и ложатся в пенную ванну напротив друг друга, Питер разливает шардоне. И выглядит донельзя довольным, с тихим звоном касаясь бокала Айзека своим.

– Что? – усмехается он. – Всё идёт по плану, мистер Хейл?

– Даже лучше, чем было задумано, – кивает Питер, отпивая. – Я голый в ванной с отвратительно язвительным и умным молодым человеком, который заставляет меня заботиться о нём и ощущать себя ещё прекраснее, чем я есть. Всё куда лучше.

Айзек приподнимает брови, тихо смеясь.

– Романтик в тебе издал предсмертный хрип.

– Думаешь, мне удалось придушить его?

– Определённо, – кивает Айзек, перемещаясь на сторону Питера. Он устраивается рядом с ним, положа голову на его плечо. – Музыки не хватает.

Питер тянется в сторону и достаёт телефон из кармана джинсов. Комнату наполняет мелодия «Люби же меня»*.

Взяв гель для душа, Айзек подносит его ко рту на манер микрофона, и начинает петь. Питер картинно затыкает уши и ныряет под воду. Пение Айзека прерывается громким смехом и всплеском воды, когда пальцы Питера пробегаются по его бокам.

– Так, пожа-а-а-ах-ха-ха-ха-ха-алуйста-а, люби-и-и меня-я-ах-ха-ха*, – хохочет Айзек, пытаясь продолжить.

– Да-а, я люблю тебя-я*, – поддерживает Питер, смеясь.

После включается «Снова в СССР»* и Айзек решает, что он пилот и ему нужен шлем. Питер с готовностью помогает ему соорудить из намокших кудряшек и пены головной убор. Потом они делают Питеру ирокез. А после – топят друг друга под водой, радуясь, что Питер когда-то решил, что им непременно нужна огромная ванна. А перед сном они едят голубичный йогурт, смотря друг на друга долгим молчаливым взглядом. И Айзек засыпает в уютных объятиях, прижимаясь спиной к груди Питера, и второй раз за день испытывает благодарность по отношению к Дереку.

 

***

 

 

Накануне праздника Айзек ощущает себя уставшим и морально, и физически. Подготовка к Рождеству шла активно и не оставила бездействовать никого, в основном благодаря стараниям Лидии. Двадцать третьего декабря в лофте Дерека и Стайлза – серьёзно, давно пора назвать это место жительство их общим, потому что, судя по всему, Дерек наконец-то решил внять советам компании бывалых и сделать то, что, как оказалось, и нужно было Стайлзу, – холодильник был забит до отказа. Домашней едой. Большинство проголосовало за чипсы и газировку, но Лидия наотрез отказалась _травиться в Рождество_ , и её поддержал Скотт, как ни странно, поэтому за еду отвечали лучшие руки по части готовки. Сколько проклятий было послано на членов их своеобразной семьи и на Лидию в частности знает только Айзек. Питер был очень зол, но готовил по-прежнему отменно.

Скотт и Дерек переставили мебель так, чтобы было больше свободного места для танцев, а Стайлз занялся тем, в чём он был действительно хорош – хотя Питер не был уверен, и Айзек даже оскорбился за него, когда кто-то из ребят сказал, что у Хейла устаревший взгляд на музыку, – записал диски.

Джексон, Эллисон и Лидия украсили лофт по-настоящему празднично. По периметру помещения висела мерцающая разными цветами гирлянда, которая переплеталась с бордовой мишурой. На пол был постелен яркий лист бумаги, который после праздника можно было выкинуть и не беспокоиться о мытье полов, и Дерек по достоинству оценил эту задумку. На окна Джексон любовно прикрепил вырезанные им крупные снежинки, а Эллисон закрасила стекло белой аэрозольной краской, имитирующей иней. Но главной гордостью ребят была ель, стоящая в углу лофта – Питер настоял на том, чтобы она не мешалась под ногами, стоя в центре комнаты, – густая и зелёная, после украшения игрушками и серпантином она стала похожа на те самые ели из серии фильмов «Один дома», которые Айзек видел в детстве.

И каждый из них, помимо своей главной обязанности, занимался не только кучей других дел-поручений, но и своими делами тоже. Айзек не мог предположить, чего может хотеть в подарок Питер, но был уверен, что виниловый проигрыватель с дискографией TheBeatlesтот должен оценить. Питер, как и ожидал Айзек, о пожеланиях или намёках на желаемый подарок не спрашивал, хотя в дни подготовки к Рождеству они не так много общались не по теме праздника – все силы уходили на воплощение грандиозных планов Лидии.

 

И все искренне обескуражены и восхищены, когда в указанный день входят в лофт, где их уже ждёт Дерек, стоящий плечо к плечу с мягко улыбающимся Стайлзом. Шериф Стилински с одобрением смотрит на сына и показывает ему поднятый большой палец, осматриваясь. Он здоровается с Дереком и порывисто обнимает его, почти сразу отпуская. Айзека обдаёт теплой волной положительных эмоций, исходящей от Дерека, и он переводит взгляд на Питера, чтобы понять, чувствует ли он то же самое. Но Питер давно смотрит на Айзека, и в его глазах столько обожания, что Айзек тут же отворачивается, улыбаясь.

У них есть эггног, который Айзек пробовал только однажды, и Питер заявляет, что тот не многое потерял, ведь глинтвейн куда лучше. Это слышит Рафаэль, и между ними завязывается настоящая баталия, заканчивающаяся тем, что _вино лучше в любом случае_.

Шериф Стилински негромко ворчит, что ребята не подумали о сервировке стола, на что Лидия отвечает предусмотрительно женским: «Всё продумано, мистер Стилински. Так вы сможете попробовать больше блюд, приготовленных Питером». И после этой фразы Айзек снова слышит ругательства в адрес _рыжеволосой, чтоб её, несносной девчонки_ , потому что родители начинают восхищаться талантом Питера, который предпочёл бы, чтобы никто не знал, кто был шеф-поваром мероприятия.

Стайлз болтает без умолку и сыплет искромётными шутками, заставляя смеяться Мелиссу и Дерека, который смотрит на него, не отрываясь.

– Смотри-ка, у кого-то был праздничный трах, – беззвучно смеётся Айзек, склонившись к Питеру.

Питер играет бровями и усмехается.

– Спорим, их ненадолго хватит?

– Две язвы, – Лидия пихает Питера в бок вилкой. – Вы просто созданы друг для друга. На что спорим?

– Поаккуратнее, _леди_ , это Прада, – вскидывает брови Хейл. – А ты бы вписалась в нашу компанию с завидным сходством, но, прости, все места заняты. Ставлю десять на неделю.

– Двадцатку на пять, – кивает Лидия.

– Что за игры без меня? – осведомляется Джексон. – Десятку на две недели. Айзек?

– Пятнадцать на четыре дня, – отвечает Айзек, и его встречает непроницаемый взгляд Питера. – Ну что, я всё равно поделюсь.

– Кому по ушам надавать? – разносится за их спинами, и Айзек запоздало замечает, что Дерека рядом со Стайлзом и Мелиссой уже нет.

– Ой, у меня тушь, кажется, потекла, – Лидия прижимает пальцы к нижнему веку и направляется в сторону туалетов, благодушно схватив за руку Джексона.

– А вот и Скотт с Эллисон, эй, Скотт! – машет МакКоллу Питер, и Дерек вдруг начинает смеяться. Айзек с Питером медленно переводят взгляды на альфу. – Дерек?

– Господи Иисусе, Дерек, ты смеёшься! – счастливо заявляет подошедший Скотт. Эллисон окружают ещё у входа в лофт – котёнок на её руках вызывает не меньше ажиотажа, чем поварские выкрутасы Питера.

Дерек прижимает ладонь к лицу и оставляет их, возвращаясь к Стайлу.

– Он сказал «кретины» или мне послышалось? – хмурится Скотт.

 

Спустя некоторое время Стайлз предлагает пойти на каток, и эта идея дружно поддерживается всеми. Джексон, загадочно улыбаясь, достает откуда-то пакет с пиротехникой, и реакция Стайлза со Скоттом – самая смешная картина вечера на данный момент.

Пока остальные собираются, общаются, а кто-то – кажется, это Скотт с Мелиссой, – танцует, Питер и Айзек сидят на диване, оглушённые эмоциями друг друга.

– Невероятно, – шепчет Айзек, забравшись на диван с ногами и положив подбородок на плечо Питера. – Эта музыка, друзья, украшения, ты… Я не знаю, что может быть чудеснее.

Питер едва заметно улыбается, легко касаясь шеи Айзека и перебирая кудри на его затылке.

– Мы едем завтра в Хемседал. Надеюсь, это будет в разы лучше, Йоко*, – говорит Питер, оглаживая большим пальцем скулу Айзека.

– Все вместе? – улыбается тот и прикрывает глаза, когда Питер касается его носа.

– Нет, вдвоём.

Айзек широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на Питера, пытаясь уловить тень смеха, но Хейл серьёзен и нежен.

– _Питер_ …

– Теперь у тебя будет праздник всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Форрест – герой фильма «Форрест Гамп».  
> «Вот неторопливо идёт старый авианосец… Он идёт танцующей походкой» – строчка из песни «Come Together» The Beatles  
> «A taste of honey» – песня The Beatles  
> Сухарь – лошадь из фильма «Фаворит»  
> Скарлетт О'Хара – героиня романа «Унесённые ветром» Маргарет Митчелл  
> Самурай – Питер имеет в виду Нейтана Олгрена из фильма «Последний самурай».  
> «Love Me Do» – песня The Beatles. «Так, пожалуйста, люби меня» – строчка из песни. «Да, я люблю тебя» – Питер меняет слова в строчке из той же песни  
> «Back in USSR» – песня The Beatles  
> Йоко – Йоко Оно, муза, возлюбленная Джона Леннона


End file.
